pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Blastoise
I love ! Blastoise (カメックス Kamex '') is a Water-type Pokémon and the evolved form of Wartortle. Blastoise is also the final evolutionary form of the starter Pokémon Squirtle. Blastoise was also the version mascot for Pokémon Blue version. Appearance Blastoise are a large turtle-like Pokémon with some similar features of its pre-evolved forms. Like its pre-evolved forms, Blastoise have a shell that covers their entire body, which they can also withdraw into. A new addition to the shell are the large water cannons located on the top left and right sides. Special Abilities Blastoise, like Wartortle and Squirtle, can shoot out water, though not from its mouth. Now, with the additions of the water cannons, Blastoise can fire water from these cannons at much greater force, which leaves them the backing force of all water attacks. In Anime Gary Oak was revealed to have a Blastoise in the episode ''The Ties That Bind, which was originally a Squirtle that he received as his starter Pokémon from his grandfather Professor Oak. Cissy of the Orange League used a Blastoise against Ash in a race during the episode Fit to be Tide. This race was one of the challenges Ash needed to overcome in order to get the Coral-Eye Badge. A Trainer named Neeshal owned a Blastoise named "Shellshocker", seen in the movie Mewtwo Strikes Back. Mewtwo cloned this Blastoise and used it to fight Neeshal's Blastoise and others. In Game Blastoise first appeared in the Generation I games as the final evolved form of Sqiurtle. Blastoise are not obtainable in the wild and thus can only be obtained through trade in games where they are not received through events. Pokédex Entries Strategy Since Blastoise's Special Attack is about 2.5% higher than its physical Attack, it is best using moves than anything else. Defensively, it's Special Defense is 5% higher than it's Physical, it is better to fight it using physical attacks rather than special. In , its Special is 85, which is 15% lower than its Defense. It is weak to and , and resistant to , , and . If you need to fight a Blastoise, the use the following chart (the number in the parentheses - the actual damage/physical damage without weakness/resistance ratio: multiply the number by the base damage of the move and the attack/special attack of the attacking Pokémon - and the bigger the result, the more damage the move will do): : * , - 2.35 * , - 1.18 * , , , , , , , - 1 * , , - 0.58 All other games: # , - 1.9 # , , , , , , , - 1 # , , - 0.95 # - 0.5 # , , - 0.48 Learnset Learnable Machine Moves The following moves can be taught to Squritle via the use of TMs or HM: HMs Number / / / / / 3 Surf Surf Surf Surf Surf 4 Strength Strength Strength Strength Strength 6 Whirlpool Rock Smash Rock Smash 7 Waterfall Waterfall Waterfall 8 Dive Dive TMs Number / / / / / 1 Mega Punch Mega Punch Dynamicpunch Focus Punch Focus Punch 2 Headbutt 3 Curse Water Pulse Water Pulse 4 Rollout 5 Mega Kick Mega Kick Roar Roar Roar 6 Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic Toxic 7 Hail Hail 8 Body Slam Body Slam Rock Smash 9 Take Down Take Town 10 Double Edge Double Edge Hidden Power Hidden Power Hidden Power 11 Bubblebeam Bubblebeam 12 Water Gun Water Gun 13 Ice Beam Ice Beam Snore Ice Beam Ice Beam 14 Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard Blizzard 15 Hyper Beam Hyper Beam Hyper Beam Hyper Beam Hyper Beam 16 Icy Wind 17 Submission Submission Protect Protect Protect 18 Counter Counter Rain Dance Rain Dance Rain Dance 19 Seismic Toss Seismic Toss 20 Rage Rage Endure 21 Frustration Frustration Frustration 23 Iron Tail Iron Tail Iron Tail 26 Earthquake Earthquake Earthquake Earthquake Earthquake 27 Fissure Fissure Return Return Return 28 Dig Dig Dig Dig Dig 31 Mimic Mimic Mud Slap Brick Break Brick Break 32 Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team Double Team 33 Reflect Reflect Ice Punch 34 Bide Bide Swagger 35 Sleep Talk 40 Skull Bash Skull Bash Defense Curl 42 Facade Facade 43 Secret Power Secret Power 44 Rest Rest Rest Rest Rest 45 Attract Attract Attract 50 Substitute Substitute Miscellaneous Information *'Type:' *'Species:' Shellfish Pokémon *'Color:' Blue *'Ability:' Torrent *'Gender distribution:' 87.5% male, 12.5% female Pokédex Numbers *'National Pokédex:' 009 *'Johto:' 234 *'Hoenn:' 211 Origins Blastoise's English name comes from a combination of the words "blast", in reference to its water cannons, and "tor'toise'". Category:Water Pokémon Category:Generation I Pokémon